Burn in Hell!
by Emma the Broken Hearted
Summary: Kayo loses it when her Uncle arrives on Tracy Island. Simple as that :)


Kayo was sitting by herself, replaying everything that had been happening in terms of the Hood and his recent activity. She was becoming worried and part of her was becoming desperate to tell the others her secret, but she was also too scared to do so and the fact she could never find the right time to tell them, made it worst. Kayo is suddenly grabbed and pulled from her seat with a gun pointed at her head. "Fight and your brothers get killed" The intruder threatens.

Kayo freezes, recognising the voice of the intruder. "No, it can't be" She cries, while thinking. 'Hood!'

"Oh it is, Tanusha. Now move" He growls, moving them towards the living room.

They enter the room only to catch them discussing something, until Alan notices Kayo and panics. "Kayo!" He exclaims.

"Move one inch and she gets it" The Hood grins, pushing the gun further into Kayo's head.

Everyone stops, staring angrily at the Hood, though Alan was standing worried for Kayo. Virgil was the closest to Grandma Tracy, though Grandma Tracy wasn't scared one bit, she was glaring at the Hood. 'How could he do that? How could he hold a gun at his own niece?' She thought.

John, who was still in Space froze, wishing he could do something, realising what was happening he whispers to EOS. "EOS, call the GDF and do it quietly" He instructs.

"Understood" She replies.

Scott steps forward, while questions, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to kill of you and take Tracy Island for myself, but since my niece is here I might not." The Hood comments in reply.

"Niece?!" All of the brothers chorus.

"Don't tell me, she never told you?" The Hood smirks, looking at Kayo who he still held at gunpoint.

Kayo on the other hand was standing there shaking and panicking, begging that the GDF to arrive now and take him away. The Hood pushes Kayo forward towards them, roughly. Kayo remains quiet, standing in-between the space of him and the people she called family.

"Aren't you going to say something, Tanusha? Welcome your dear, Uncle and tell them the truth" The Hood turns his attention to Kayo.

"What!?" Scott explodes.

Grandma Tracy notices Scott's manner and immediately places herself in front Kayo, defending her., "Scott, calm it before you do something, you'll end up regreting" She warns him off.

Kayo was shaking to the body scared and angry. The GDF arrive in the room and immediately grab the Hood, Colonel Casey followed close behind. "Sorry to crash the party, Hood, but you're coming with us" She states.

"And just before the real fun was about to start?" The Hood chuckles.

"Kayo, is The Hood really your uncle?" Virgil question, not moving from where he stood.

Kayo turns away in sadness, before answering. "Yes. That man is my Uncle." as she dried her tears

Everyone, but Grandma Tracy and Colonel Casey grimace in horror and shock. "How could you?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I didn't want it to be a problem in the family, your father wanted me to keep it a secret from you. He didn't want the truth to hurt you." Kayo answers, trying to hold her tears.

"Dad knew?!" Gordon exclaims.

"Yes, he did and so did I and Colonel Casey, we've always know they were related, but we also know that Kayo was never in league with him. Ever" Grandma Tracy confirms, remaining in front of Kayo.

"You trusted her, even when knowing that?" Scott says angrily.

"Yes. I have always trusted Kayo and so has your father" Grandma Tracy comments.

"I'm sorry." Kayo apologizes.

"Were you and him ever close?" Alan risks asking the question.

"We used to be, before he destroyed my life" Kayo growls, looking at him.

"Guilty as charged" The Hood smirks.

"Shut up." Scott hisses.

"Kayo, you went against us in trust." Scott glares at her.

"Yes you did Kayo, that's no way to impress your uncle," The Hood smirks again.

"You wanna be impressed? Here!" Kayo growls, whacking her fist across his face angrily, sending the Hood to the ground with a cut lip and probably a bruised cheekbone. Virgil made a grab for her, dragging her away from the hood as she screams. Meanwhile the man on the floor was laughing.

"You really are your father's daughter" The Hood mocks, as he's lifted up by two GDF soldiers.

"Burn in hell! You killed him! You can rot in jail for all I care!" Kayo screams at the top of her lungs at him, crying tears, as Virgil struggles to keep her away from him even with Gordon and Alan trying to help him.

"Virgil, take Kayo upstairs and keep her there, till she's calmed down" Grandma Tracy instructs, boldly, taking charge of the situation. Virgil complies with a nod, dragging Kayo out the room with the help of Gordon. Alan and Scott just stared in shock and disbelieve, for Kayo had completely lost it.

Grandma Tracy approaches the Hood. "As for you, Hood." She hits him across the face. "That's for Kayo and my son. Colonel Casey, get him out of here please?"

Casey nods and the two guards took the Hood out to the aircraft carrier that waited on Thunderbird 2's runway, "I'm sorry this happened, I promise you he'll be held in the best prison there is, where people won't be seeing him for a long time" Colonel Casey apologizes, looking grimly at the remaining Tracy's. Grandma and Scott nod angrily and quietly before the Colonel farewells them and heads out to the aircraft carrier herself. "Good afternoon Tracy's."

Alan suddenly sinks to his knees in the immediately of the floor. "Alan!" Scott, John and Grandma Tracy chorus at the sight, Scott and Grandma Tracy going to his side.

"I'm okay, I'm just getting over the what the hell just happened. Did Kayo really just snap?" Alan replies and then asks the question replaying through his head.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened," John says, quietly. "But, I can't just stay up here. I'm putting EOS in charge of Thunderbird 5 and coming down."

"Alright, John" Scott nods in confirmation, helping Alan to his feet and to the sofa with Grandma Tracy. John nods signing off, and if left there in the silence of space. He stares at the orbiting Earth below. But the only thought that was running through his mind was Kayo, the fact the Hood was her uncle and what had happened.

Meanwhile~

Gordon had opened the door for Virgil as he dragged Kayo into the room, who was crying tears and out angrily; all the while gripping to and fighting Virgil. Virgil places Kayo on the bed, but she tries racing out of the room, so Virgil gets in her way. "I'll kill him for what he did! I'll kill him!" Kayo cries out angrily.

"No. You're not" Virgil firmly says, holding her tightly and turning to Gordon. "Close the door and barricade it if you can."

"Right" Gordon simply nods, closing the door, not looking at Kayo.

Kayo cries out a scream, as Virgil places her back on the bed again and gets in front of her. "Kayo. Kayo, look at me!" He yells at her, causing Kayo to freeze. Normally he was the calm and patience brother, but in this case he had to change his approach. "You are not a murderer! You are Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano. You are the Head of Security and the daughter of Jeff Tracy's friend, Kyrano. And more importantly you're my sister and she doesn't kill."

Tears were streaming down Kayo's cheeks and Kayo looks down in distress and sadness. Virgil keeps one hand on her arm and places the other hand on her cheek, brushing the tears away, as he says in a calmer voice. "Hay. It's okay. Calm down, it's over now."

Kayo continues to cry, her head going into her hands, letting out all of the pain that was coursing through her body, causing her to shake and tremble. Virgil gently and cautiously wraps his arms firmly around Kayo's shoulders and body, holding her as still as he could, but he could still feel the shaking in his hold. Kayo grips tightly to Virgil as best as she could, while sobbing into his shoulder and gain control over herself. No one had ever seen Kayo like this before, and it hurt Virgil to ever think that Kayo could completely lost it right in front of everyone.

"I've messed up, haven't I?" She whispers, sniffing quietly, causing Virgil to put her in front of him again. "Everything's gone. I don't have anyone, my mother died, then my uncle killed my father when I was young. And now I've betrayed the trust of International Rescue, all because of him."

"Oh Kayo" Virgil says, sitting on her bed and wrapping an arm around her. "Stop. It's over now. The Hood's behind bars and you're safe on Tracy Island."

"How am I safe? That man's in my head, everything he's done and said, echoes in my mind. Making me think crazy thoughts and insane nightmares, seeing Jeff, seeing my father, seeing all of you suffer at his feet. How am I safe, when I can't get him out of my head?" Kayo replies and questions, gripping her head and thrashing it about.

"Kayo. Shh. Now listen to me, you are to remain in this room until further notice, it that understood?" Virgil says, sternly.

Kayo nods grimly, placing her legs up close enough to prop her head down on it. Virgil pats her arm in comfort, then gets up walking to the door and knocks on the door gently, letting Gordon know it was him and could open the door. Gordon does, carefully and looks in to see a much calmer version of Kayo, but was not even going to try and say anything. He closes the door tightly and places the chair back under just in case, before following Virgil down to the main room where they find John now present physically comforting Alan. Everyone looks to them as they enter.

"Kayo?" Scott asks.

"She's in her room. She only partly calmed down, believe me some of things she said were very surprising" Virgil reassures, heading to another one of the couches with Gordon.

"Like what?" Alan questions, looking up.

"Like, she was going to kill the Hood" Gordon lists one thing she head, when he was in the room.

Everyone tenses in surprise, either looking away or to the floor. "She thinks she's messed up and that she's got no one, because of the Hood" Virgil continues on what Gordon had said.

"Why?" John speaks up, confused.

"Her mother died, and the Hood... Her uncle killed her father when she was young, and she says that she's betrayed the trust of International Rescue. She also doesn't feel safe because of everything the Hood's done and said, which keeps echoing in her mind. Making her have crazy thoughts and insane nightmares" Virgil explains slowly to them all, the lists the things Kayo had listed. "Such as seeing Jeff, seeing her father, and seeing us suffer."

"But why didn't she tell us from the start?" Scott mumbles.

"She's was scared Scott. Scared you wouldn't trust her if you knew the truth and please don't be mad at her. It was your father who told her to keep it a secret until she felt she was ready to tell you" Grandma Tracy speaks, going to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But for that long?!" Scott exclaims in shock, shaking his head.

"He didn't want her family to be a distraction and wanted you to know Kayo, not as the Hood's niece, but as Kayo, your sister" Grandma Tracy continues, confirming Jeff's play in the secret, but decides to continue on with trying to get through to Scott. "The Hood has continued to taunt her, Scott, try to get her into working for him and that she didn't belong with us. If you push her away, you're making the Hood win in that sense."

Meanwhile~

Kayo was still resting on her bed, breathing quietly, trying to ignore the thoughts of him and push the feeling of him away, but her attempts were failing as she begins remembering what the Hood had said to her after rescuing her from falling to her death.

'Kayo was waiting around for Virgil to come and pick up Thunderbird Shadow, Scott was accessing other things around the area and keeps checking in inside Thunderbird 1. Suddenly she received a call on her communicator. Confused and cautious, she answers it and the face of her uncle stared back at her.

"What do you want?" Kayo grunts, quietly, so that Scott didn't hear as he walked back over to Thunderbird 1.

"Just because I saved you this time Tanusha, does not mean I'll be generous and do it again the next time you're in trouble" The Hood replies.

"I don't need you" Kayo hisses.

"You needed me a minute ago, if I hadn't saved you, you could have died. Think about it. Stop resisting me Tanusha, you don't belong with International Rescue and I won't stop trying to get you to join me or see that. I can give you so much more than they can." The Hood comments with a sneer.

Kayo signs him off, silencing him immediately, before bending over and gripping the sides of her head, covering her ears. "You're wrong" She whispers to herself. '

Kayo shakes her head multiple times, trying to get him out of her head. She starts pacing around the round, trying to relax and not do anything rash. Kayo begins panting heavily.

"I do wish you would call me 'Uncle'." The memory of those words sliding from those ugly, twisted lips made Kayo feel sick. But the worst memory's were when she used to adore him, before realising what he was when he had killed her father and tried taking her.

Later ~

Alan was still awake in his room, staring at the wall. He was still trying to get over all that had happened today and he was still worrying about Kayo. In the end, he couldn't take it and got up to go and see Kayo himself. He approaches Kayo's door quietly, removing the chair that was still under the handle of the door and rests it on the side of the door. He gently pushes the door open and enters the room, closing the door behind him. He sees Kayo sitting on the bed with her legs up close and under her chin. There was only the small side light one, but it was resting on its side, meaning Kayo had knocked it over. There were a few other things that weren't in there right place or form, but Alan ignores that and moves slowly over to Kayo.

"K-Kayo?" He gulps, stopping at her bed. Alan rarely if never went into Kayo's room and was a little scared of approaching her after everything's that's happened.

Kayo raises her head, slowly and weakly revealing her face, causing Alan to tense at the tear marks on her face. "Alan?" She speaks. Her voice was broke from all of the crying she had done.

Alan gets all the courage he had and speaks. "I forgive you." Kayo's face turns to a mixed face of relief and surprise. "It does make sense that you're related, but you won't betray us for him, I know that. You're still my sister despite what these guys say and you always will be."

Kayo doesn't speak, she just breaks down into tears again. Alan wastes no time, crashing into her with a hug, gripping her tightly and in immediate response Kayo does the same, hugging him tightly. Alan slowly realises that like him, she had not been able to sleep, so he gently lays her down on the bed and snuggles up next to her. Alan didn't can't that he was the youngest, he knew Kayo needed her family, her true family now more than ever and he was willing to give it to her. He reaches over to the fallen over lamp, behind him and switches it off.

Next Day ~

Kayo wakes to the sound of knocking on the door, it frightened her a little, especially with the nightmare she was having just a few moments ago. "Kayo, are you awake? Can I come in?" A voice calls from the other side of the door.

'John' Kayo whispers in her head, then shakes her head a little, sitting up. "Yes to both questions."

John enters the room with a tray of food in his hands, he smiles awkwardly at her. "Thought you might be hungry? Grandma Tracy made your favourite" John says, walking over.

Kayo rubs her eyes, looking away. "Where's Alan?" She questions.

"Downstairs. He woke up earlier and left the room, seeing as you were in a deep sleep and for the fact he was afraid to wake to you" John answers, setting the tray down next to her on the side and then sits down on the bed.

"Why?" Kayo asks, her voice was still a little weak.

"Because you were having a nightmare according to Alan. You were talking in your sleep, crying the word "No", he guessed you were dreaming about the Hood" John explains.

"I was" Kayo states, flatly.

"We're sorry about what happened yesterday, even Colonel Casey send her regards and hopes that you would recover. You did scare and surprise us, by the way your acted towards him" John speaks.

"I'm sorry for that and for not telling. I never wanted you to find out like that, I wanted to tell you all myself, but I...I could never find the right time" Kayo apologizes, looking down at her lap.

John shifts himself so that he was sitting right next to Kayo and pulls her onto his shoulder in comfort. Kayo didn't fight or object to the comfort, she was too upset to even refuse any sort of comfort. John gently rubs her arm, whispering. "I forgive you."

Kayo just clutches tighter to John at that, crying quietly. John remains with Kayo until she calms down completely and has eaten some food. After about another 10 minutes, John helps Kayo on her feet and down the stairs. John carrying the half finished tray of food and holding Kayo's hand in support. They enter the kitchen where everyone was briefing over something on the main table and who all stop when they see them enter. Kayo looks away wanting to hide, but Grandma Tracy is the first to come over and hug Kayo, tightly. Kayo shakily does the same, hugging tightly back. John placing the tray down and motions to the others, and they nod. As soon as Grandma Tracy had finished her hug and moved out of the way, Alan and Gordon crash into Kayo on either side of her. Kayo was surprised and gently places her hands around them.

"We all forgive you, Kayo" Scott announces with a smile.

Kayo broke into further tears, closing her eyes and smiling happily, gripping tightly to the two brothers. Alan starts crying himself, as he also tighten his grip on Kayo. Virgil, who was in slight tears, comes over, goes behind Kayo and bear hugs all three of them. Scott follows hugging them all from the side with John following up on the other side.

"I love you all" Kayo whispers, happily.

"And we love you" Scott replies.


End file.
